The invention relates to a transmission device for a motor vehicle, wherein the motor vehicle has a first wheel axle and a second wheel axle, and wherein the second wheel axle consist of at least a first subaxle and a second subaxle.
Such a transmission device serves for example for transmitting a torque between a drive aggregate of the motor vehicle and the at least two wheel axles of the motor vehicle. Thus the first wheel axle and also the second wheel axle are connected to the drive aggregate via the transmission device. They are thus driven wheel axles, providing for example all-wheel drive capability for the motor vehicle. The first wheel axle is for example a front axle of the motor vehicle, while the second wheel axle forms the rear axle of the motor vehicle. However, the opposite configuration is also possible. In such transmission devices a connecting shaft can for example be provided in order to transmit the torque to the second wheel axle, wherein the connecting shaft is in particular constructed as a cardan shaft. In order to achieve good driving properties, a differential usually has to be assigned to the second wheel axle, which differential is connected to the connecting shaft and divides the torque, which is provided via the transmission device between the first subaxle and the second subaxle. The differential is thus provided in the operative connection between the connecting shaft and the second wheel axle. However, the differential requires a substantial amount of space.